


Be Happy

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Ghost Castiel, Heaven, M/M, THEY ARE SO HAPPY I SWEAR, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B crying and screaming that they’re sorry, believing they caused Person A’s death. Person A’s ghost at their side, helplessly trying to comfort and hold someone they can no longer touch, or speak to, anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean, he's dead." Sam whispers gently. </p><p>"No, he's not." Dean roughly chokes out. "He'll be fine. He always is."</p><p>Cas, still frozen in the doorway, gracefully moves towards the bed to see the body. He saw the bare feet and sweat pants. The AC/DC shirt and pale blue lips. The dead wide eyes and the short black hair. Cas knew it was him in that bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Happy

Castiel felt cold. He looks down towards his had and can see the ugly tiled floor beneath him. He continues to look around trying to place where is his. His feet weren't touching the ground. He floats above the icy floor with fear and loneliness piercing through his heart. 

"NO!" A heartbreaking voice sharply rang out in rage. 

Castiel calmly gravitates towards the noise, his body able to fade through walls. 

"NO NO NO!" He could hear the grieving sound clearly now. It sounds like…

"Dean!" Castiel cries with rising fear. Cas flung himself through different hallways and doors trying to find his friend. He finally appeared at the doorway of Dean's room. The two brothers wore a face of undeniable pain. Sam stood next to his bed looking down towards a dying body. Dean was hugging the body with tear stained tracks falling down his reddening face.

"Dean, he's dead." Sam whispers gently. 

"No, he's not." Dean roughly chokes out. "He'll be fine. He always is."

Cas, still frozen in the doorway, gracefully moves towards the bed to see the body. He saw the bare feet and sweat pants. The AC/DC shirt and pale blue lips. The dead wide eyes and the short black hair. Cas knew it was him in that bed. 

None of that mattered to Castiel though. The only thing that matters to him is the heart wrenching look upon his boyfriend's face. The look that scares him, the dead-eyed, I'd rather die than feel anything else face. Cas reaches out his invisible hand and caresses Dean's face for comfort, maybe for him, maybe for himself. Dean froze when the fingertips made contact with his cheekbone. Dean shivered away and turned his body away from Sam. 

"He WILL be fine." Dean corrects himself out loud. Sam cautiously listened to his brother speak. "I'll find a way to make him better." 

"No you won't." Sam voice grew dark and angry. "You'll let him rest in peace because he'll never forgive you if you, if you sacrifice yourself for him."

"Get out, Sam." Dean said in a quiet timid voice.

"Dean, listen," 

"GET OUT!" Dean screams in pain. 

Castiel continues to watch Dean's life fall apart with his own eyes. 

"You know where I'll be." Sam mutters and soundlessly left the room.

Dean stares at the rotting body with raging irony. 

"I've been in this position before, I stood by and watched my brother die for two days." Dean confessed. "I sold me soul and went to hell. You rescued me. You saved me. I survived because of you." 

Cas walks towards his partner and plops himself down next to him in defeat. 

"You were never supposed to mean this much to me. I feel just as bad as Sam died. You c-can't leave me. I'm so sorry." Dean stutters out. 

Dean sobs into his hands. The walls around him were crashing down and his partner wasn't their to pick him back up.

Cas frowns, heart broken. He used the palm of his hand to rub Dean's back. 

"Don't blame yourself." Cas mumbles to his righteous man. 

"I need you, Cas." Dean finally admits to the air surrounding him. "But I know you'll be more happy with your family in heaven."

"No, Dean you're-"

"You can live on without me." Dean says.

"Babe, please no."

"Cas, darling please go be happy." 

Cas lays his hand on Dean's knee and whispers, "I promise." The shining light of heaven shone bright as he left his lover's side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day came as peace swept over Earth, the Winchester's work is done. 

"Dean?" Cas whispers in his own little heaven.

"Will you be happy with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! (They make me very happy and I need some happiness today.)


End file.
